


【乙女向】里斯本亡灵

by harmonica



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica
Summary: 谢伊×死于里斯本大地震的幽灵小姑娘
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 4





	【乙女向】里斯本亡灵

（1）

谢伊发现自己撞鬼了。

是真正的鬼。

“那都是我造成的。”

那座典雅繁华的首都城市沦为一片废墟。谢伊几乎是用本能反应，头也不回地逃离这片人间炼狱。他在坍塌的楼房与开裂的地面之间逃亡，耳边只有哭嚎与惨叫，在疾速后退的眼角余光，他能看见人们哭叫着，绝望地被砖石掩埋。谢伊无暇顾及他人，那些被他牵连的无辜之人。逃，快逃。

只有彻底远离了迸裂的陆地，逃到即将启程的船上时，这颗剧烈跳动的心脏才得以喘息，随之而来的便是铺天盖地的恐惧、悔恨——是我做的，都是我做的。

鬼魂就是在那个时候出现在他身边的。

死里逃生的刺客呆坐在船舱角落，深棕色的眼睛失去了神采，呆愣地注视着面前的小姑娘。

很明显，从五官长相上看，那是个典型的葡萄牙姑娘，十七八岁，也许？她大概有着地中海地区健康的蜜色肌肤——为什么说大概？那是因为，她的身体是隐隐约约的半透明。

一个幽灵。

她惊恐地望着自己半透明的双手，睁大了眼，长长的睫毛扑闪着，满是不知所措的茫然。她似乎也不知道自己为何出现在这儿。

她开口，声音脆生生的，焦急而迷惑地发出一串音节。谢伊一个字也听不懂，他勉强从发音听出，这是葡萄牙语。

半透明的少女快速地说着话，唇瓣张张合合，一连串发音古怪的句子充斥着谢伊的耳朵。他紧闭着嘴，两双眼定定地对视许久，幽灵少女抱着脑袋哀鸣一声，离开地面飘了起来。

她飘到船上其他水手面前转悠了一圈，大声说着话，人们视而不见。谢伊一脸撞了鬼的神情——好吧她本来就是——看见忙碌的水手走动着，撞散了那个模糊的身影。

下一秒，那张惨白的小脸出现在他眼前，大大的眼睛眨巴着，鼻尖几乎碰到鼻尖。

“你……会说英语么？”谢伊下意识地后退一步，直到完全贴着墙根。他没有尖叫出声，他依旧在为那座化为废墟的城市悔恨不已。如果真的有地狱，真的有亡灵，他想他会坦然接受一切惩罚的。

“我，死了。”她支支吾吾半天，终于艰难地吐出几个字符，是带着浓浓葡萄牙口音的英语，谢伊勉强能听懂。“你在，说什么？”

谢天谢地，她会一点点英语。

谢伊放慢语速，试图与她对话。可女孩依然睁着一双茫然的眼，皱着眉，似乎在努力分辨他的爱尔兰口音。

Eliza。冰凉的手指在他掌心划过，一笔一划写下字母，偶尔穿透他的手，那是一阵令人后背发麻的凉意。“E-li-za.”幽灵对他说，“名字。”

幽灵的名字是伊莱莎。

Shay。他沾着灰尘，在甲板上划下字母。“名字。”

“伙计？你在那边自言自语什么？”他的反应终于引起了船上人的注意，人们纷纷朝他这儿投去疑惑的目光。

谢伊抬起头，眼底带着疲惫与木然，他摆摆手：“没，什么都没发生。”

人们了然，想起这位幸运的青年是地震的幸存者，便表示理解。那一定是地狱般的噩梦吧，难怪……精神有些恍惚很正常。

只有谢伊一个人能看见这个幽灵。

那真是一段混乱的日子。生前是葡萄牙人的幽灵小姑娘只会说简单的英语句子——这已经非常幸运了，谢伊则是完全听不懂葡萄牙语。同时，幽灵困惑地听着谢伊那带着爱尔兰口音的英语，而谢伊也皱着眉，努力辨认着那带着重重葡萄牙口音的短句。

交流异常困难。谢伊每天躲在船舱暗处角落，与幽灵面面相觑，比比划划，一字一句，艰难地与对方交流。两种语言，两种口音，排列出无数的可能性，谁也听不懂谁的。

漫长的航程就这样在痛苦的语言交流中消磨大半。

当他们终于能顺利交流时，幽灵知晓了谢伊来到里斯本的目的与所做的一切，而谢伊也第一次认识幽灵——不，是伊莱莎。伊莱莎死于地震，地震发生的前一刻，她正哼着歌儿与家人在厨房里准备午餐。她那天还穿着一条她最喜欢的红色裙子。

随后地动山摇。她还没来得及逃出屋内，便被坍塌的房梁砸中，掩埋在砖石中，殷红的血浸湿了红裙子。她没有受太多的苦痛，再度睁开眼时，她已经出现在一艘船上，出现在谢伊的身后。

啊……是你做的呀。凭什么，我与我的家人、我的家乡，会因为你的举动而毁灭？凭什么？

这就是幽灵伊莱莎对谢伊的态度，沉默的男人没有去反驳。

（2）

——她一定是他的报应。

幽灵似乎是与谢伊紧紧关联在一起，她不能离开谢伊太远的范围。于是谢伊便时刻注视着他的罪孽。阳光透过甲板上半透明的身体，伊莱莎时常沉默地望着海平线，望着他们离去的方向，那是里斯本。

梦中是人间炼狱，梦醒了是他犯下的罪孽。幽灵的指责，他全部接受，是他在滥杀无辜。

“对不起。”他用不甚熟练的葡萄牙语低声说。

“……对不起有用吗？我有资格代替其他人去原谅你吗？”

愧疚与痛苦时常涌起，几乎将他淹没。只有在夜深人静之时，他蜷缩在船舱的床上，梦境中充满了嚎哭与绝望。他被困在名为里斯本的梦魇中，挣扎沉沦。只有在噩梦中，他才能泻出一声呜咽，成年男子跪在废墟之中，怒吼着，捧起化为碎片的神器。

这时，透骨的冰冷便会把他拖离噩梦。那一定是伊莱莎，她冰冷的手会抚上他的脸，毫不留情地把他冻醒。

而当他惊醒睁开眼，对上一双如潭水般幽深的眼瞳，他已经分不清这是现实还是梦境。幽灵毫不见外地飘在他上方，几乎与他脸贴着脸，就这样默默地凝视着他。一开始，谢伊几乎要叫喊出声。噩梦也因此消散无踪。比起痛苦的梦境，幽灵的存在才是最大噩梦。

不过……他睡得好多了，至少有“人”将他从噩梦中唤醒。

只有他能看见的里斯本亡灵……这是上天对他的惩罚吗？

（3）

数月的海上航程令人筋疲力尽，可幽灵不会疲惫，幽灵只会觉得无聊。除了谢伊，没人能听见她说话，没人能看见她。她生前就爱说话，现在这种仿佛被世界抛弃的死寂令她不知所措。

不对……她本就不应该还留在这个世界。

比起来时的航程，返程的谢伊变得沉默寡言。那场他一手造成的地震摧毁了一切，他对兄弟会的目的与信条又增添了一分怀疑。而幽灵的存在更是每时每刻都提醒着他——不要忘了那天发生的事。

幽灵理应恨他，可除了那天的指责，伊莱莎再也没有对这个造成地震的元凶表现出负面情绪。（“如果我说让你立刻下来陪我，你不会真的去死吧，不会吧？”）也许她只是想找个人说话。谢伊承认，在船舱中的独处时光中，有了幽灵吵吵闹闹的声音，他心里好受了不少。

他不情不愿、磕磕绊绊地学会了简单的葡萄牙语，单方面倾听着她短暂的一生，她身边的一切。只言片语拼凑出一个葡萄牙女孩的人生。

谢伊很少主动谈起自己。他的过去……连恩，兄弟会，他们到底在做什么。这使他焦虑，他渴望这航程能缩短些，他想立刻冲到阿基里斯面前去质问他。幽灵的陪伴抚慰了那颗焦躁不安的心，伊莱莎实在是……太闹腾了。

光是陪她说说话儿，英语杂夹着葡萄牙语，就已让谢伊筋疲力尽，无暇再去增添更多的烦心事。

幽灵和着旋律，轻哼着一首海洋的歌，柔和的声音混在水手粗犷的船歌号子中。

歌声戛然而止，她叫道：“是鲸鱼！头上长角的鲸鱼——谢伊！快看，快来看！”

“那只是独角鲸。”谢伊昏昏欲睡的脑子一下子清醒了，他起身走到甲板上。“运气不错，好好看看吧。我掌舵时也很少能遇到……一笔可观的收入啊。”

“你见过？不对，你是个船长？”女孩儿眼里带着憧憬与惊喜，这让谢伊十分受用。他的确存有一丝丝炫耀的心思，为了他的好姑娘莫林根。

“一艘双桅横帆船。”他尽量不让自己的脸上露出太多骄傲的神色，一秒后他发现自己想多了，从未出海远航过的小姑娘哪儿听得懂，她只是单纯地对新鲜名词感到好奇。

开启了新话题的谢伊不知道，他后半段航程一定会痛恨此时得意的自己。每当他开始静下心思考如何与阿基里斯对质时，伊莱莎就会问他关于海洋，关于莫林根的一切。问个不停。

的确，他沉重的心情舒缓了不少，可他觉得自己说话要带上葡萄牙口音了。

（4）

船只到达波士顿港口。伊莱莎好奇地飘来飘去，热闹的港口充斥着各种不同的口音，大洋彼岸的城市与她的家乡截然不同。她还没来得及多看几眼，便不可抗地跟着谢伊直奔达文波特家园，马不停蹄。

“我希望能给这场大地震一个解释。这是错误的，为什么要让我滥杀无辜……”

伊莱莎隐约明白，刺客兄弟会与谢伊的关系。她其实并不太能原谅他的行为，可要错误都是他一个人的……伊莱莎不认同。

暴怒，争吵，关于里斯本大地震的说辞无人相信。在船上时，除了刚开始的几天，谢伊的情绪从来没有这么糟糕过。也许是幽灵对他还算友好。

他对兄弟会仅存的信任渐渐破碎。

即使要背叛昔日兄弟，谢伊也不会再让一座城市被摧毁了。

“我们必须为杀害无辜的性命、摧毁城市负责……这种力量使人疯狂，我不会让这种事再发生了。”

“死去的无辜之人正注视着你，你看见了吗？”

他偷到了手稿，同时也被阿基里斯察觉。刺客导师根本不认同他的想法，他们对峙着，僵持着。幽灵就站在光影里，面无表情地打量着一切。

仓皇的出逃。家园中满是搜寻的刺客，维纶德里骑士的迫击炮无差别地攻击着家园，这使谢伊低声骂了句粗语。尽管如此，谢伊并没有对任何一个刺客出手。……也许已经不能说是“兄弟”了。

幽灵紧跟在他身后。他几乎忘了伊莱莎的状况，在迫击炮弹袭来之时，他下意识地扑倒暴露在火力中的小姑娘——自然扑了个空，狠狠摔倒在灌木丛里。

“跑呀？谢伊，快跑。”

风雪，悬崖。谢伊被逼至绝路时，他昔日的同伴将他团团围住，把枪口对准了他。

此刻他已经没有什么需要害怕的。伊莱莎还没能理解他们之间的关系，只隐约察觉到，这些人的命令与野心，间接导致了谢伊引发大地震，而谢伊想要结束这一切。她不敢吭声，她发现谢伊处于危险境地，可她什么也做不了。

他环视着那些人：阿基里斯，连恩，霍普……没有退路。身后是几十尺高的悬崖，面前是曾经的兄弟。

“我不能让这一切再发生，已经有那么多人丧命了，”他深深看了伊莱莎一眼，转过身，背对着昔日同伴，往悬崖边缘迈了一步，“……再多一个也不行。”

“你别跳——”她喊出声。与此同时，她看见暗处的男人掏出枪指向谢伊。她毫不犹豫、且下意识地，挡在了谢伊身前。

那颗子弹穿透了她没有实体的身躯，击在谢伊身上。他身形一晃，坠落悬崖。

伊莱莎看见了。一直举着枪的身形高大的刺客跑到崖边，嘶声喊着谢伊的名字，他根本没有扣动扳机。那大概是谢伊同她说过的，他最要好的兄弟，他的童年玩伴，他的手足。真正开枪的另一个男人则轻蔑地嘲笑着。

她没有再多看一眼，从崖顶纵身一跃。

她在崖底找到了奄奄一息、昏迷不醒的谢伊。他看起来糟透了：腹部的枪伤，血已经不再涌出，剩下一大片暗红粘稠的痕迹；他的右半边脸糊满了血，眼皮划过一道可怖的口子。如果不是那微弱地、缓慢地起伏的胸膛，伊莱莎还以为，很快就会有另一个幽灵来陪她了。

她跪在他身旁，那双半透明的手无力地搬动着那具逐渐失去生机的躯体，终是徒劳无功——一次又一次地穿透。她伏在他耳边大声喊着他的名字，而男人始终紧闭着双眼。

她的魂体不能离开谢伊太远的距离，而除了谢伊，这个世上再也没有其他人能看见这个无助的幽灵。

虽然我还是无法原谅你，但求求你——不要死去。只有你能给这场大地震一个交代了，求求你。

伊莱莎想不明白，里斯本的大地震到底是谁的错。谢伊直接造成了地震与毁灭，她的确无法介怀。那她应该憎恶他，诅咒他，背负了这么多人命的家伙就应该下地狱。可伊莱莎也明白，那并不全是谢伊的错，而活着的他会致力于修正这个错误，拯救更多的，像她一样的人。

活着的谢伊还会和她说话，会喊她“好姑娘”，会耐心地为她讲解跃出海面的每一种生物，会给她讲一艘名为“莫林根”的船只的故事。

她不希望他死去。

不知过了多久，也许是她的祈祷终于起了作用，也许是谢伊他自己的运气。一位军官打扮模样的中年人发现了几乎失去气息的谢伊。

和那本掉落在他身旁的手稿。

（5）

谢伊简单地收拾了一下自己乱糟糟的形象，换上了芬尼根夫妇给他的衣服。嗯……还不错。

幽灵呢？他突然意识到，从他醒来，耳边就少了那小麻雀一般吱吱喳喳的声音。也许她就此消失了。他到底躺了多久，几个星期？还是几个月？

他走出屋子，腹部枪伤与刚长好的骨头隐隐作痛，阳光刺眼。

“嘻，新形象不错。”头顶传来熟悉的声音。果然还是甩不掉么？谢伊抬头，幽灵小姑娘正坐在树枝上，一下一下地晃着小腿。

“女孩子不要穿着裙子坐在树上。”

她轻哼一声，蹬蹬脚丫，往下跳去，裙摆轻轻扬起。即使知道幽灵没有实体，谢伊也下意识地张开双臂。轻飘飘的幽灵配合地扑到他怀里——当然，扑了个空，那只是装装样子的，没有人能触碰幽灵。

他悻悻收回了手，继续扶上腹部右侧的枪伤：“如果你真的能砸中我，我怕是还得再躺半个月。所以你别再闹——”

谢伊没能说完，女孩儿带着哭腔的声音打断了他。

“你怎么才醒啊！”

“我以为你真的要死了。变成幽灵不好玩，真的不好玩，你还是别死，你能做很多事情。除了你，还有谁能为那件事情负责？我还没见过莫林根，我还没见过白色的鲸鱼……你怎么才醒啊！”

啊，原来幽灵也会流泪。谢伊想。

（6）

门罗上校是个好人。

伊莱莎认得他，当初正是这位温和的中年男人，在崖底发现了重伤的谢伊。她以幽灵的状态，看着敌对阵营的门罗上校不顾其他人的反对，决定救下这名带着手稿的刺客，并把他送去纽约治疗。

此后的时间里，她跟在谢伊身后，看着他在纽约重新开始新的生活，新的战斗。第一次看见他杀人时，小姑娘吓得捂住了眼。她突然意识到，别人死了……为什么没有变成幽灵？

她把疑问说出口。

谢伊思索片刻：“……在我去里斯本之前，我也杀过很多人。小姑娘，你应该害怕，而不是问我。”

直到门罗上校死去，她再次感受到了谢伊压抑着的难过。如果人死了，灵魂还能留在这个世界上的话，为什么连门罗上校这样的人都无法留下来呢？为什么她的家人也都没有留下来呢？

伊莱莎的小脑瓜后知后觉地认识到死亡与诀别，还有她存在的疑团。

她还没能想明白。门罗的死亡反而促成谢伊正式加入圣殿骑士团。带着教团的责任，阻止得到了手稿的刺客们，在他身边，她目睹了更多的死亡。

是压在谢伊肩上的责任与悔恨驱使他挥动刀刃。

（7）

“我无法对此作出评价，因为我太笨了。”伊莱莎使劲摇着头。“呃……好烦，是不是你的错，是不是刺客的错，我也无法判断了，反正我已经死啦——”

她闭上嘴，把剩下的话吞进肚子里，因为她发现谢伊眼中的神采又黯淡了一些：就在他听见“死”这个词的时候。伊莱莎虽然永远停留在了十八岁的年纪，可她的灵魂也跟在谢伊身后游荡了好几年，总不至于毫无长进。

这几年来，加入圣殿骑士团的谢伊不得不杀死更多往日的同伴。阿德瓦勒，这位年老刺客的死亡则让他陷入了一小段时间的低落。

伊莱莎在船长室转了一圈，看着谢伊一动不动的背影，轻叹一声，又飘回那张铺着柔软毯子的床上。蜷缩在角落，双手紧紧抱住膝盖，把脸埋在腿上，露出一双眼，偷偷瞥着。

“谢伊？谢伊——”她试探着喊了几声，他的背影就像一尊石像。“你还好吗？”

没有回答。

谢伊突然感觉一股冷意侵入后颈，他差点就忍不住一个哆嗦。他放下地图，沉下声音。

“不要故意拿手冰我，伊莱莎。”

“我不能代表死去的成千上万的人去原谅谁，我没有这个资格。”伊莱莎闷声道，“但我不想看见你露出这种表情。”

“我真的没事。再说一遍，不要拿手冰我。”

“我不知道，我太笨了。”伊莱莎又重复道，“阿德瓦勒说你会下地狱，你已经变成了怪物。你会认同吗？”

“我在你面前出现，会不会让你心里不好受？”她问道，“你从来都不会被过往和痛苦所绊住脚步。”他为了所认定的正确的事情，即使面对过去的同伴，内心再有纠结，他最终也会下杀手。如果说伊莱莎不害怕，那是假的。那是谢伊很少表现出的冷漠的一面，他是一把利刃。

她跟在谢伊身后，好几年过去，陪着他去过许多地方，默默看着他所经历的一切，面对的一切。她也许明白了许多事，却依然看不透他。伊莱莎不可能再将一切错误归罪于他。从根源阻绝这一切，这是谢伊正在做的事情。

“……听我说话啊，把手拿开。”

伊莱莎认真看着他的眼睛：“你会阻止那些人再次引发灾难的，你不会被过往困扰。可我天天出现在你的面前，”她抬起手，抚上他划过右眼的伤疤，冰冷的触感。“我会让你想起痛苦吗？”

“不是。你不是我的痛苦，你影响不了我，没有人能左右我。”

他要笑出声了，真的。

“小丫头——想什么呢，”他伸出手，虚摸着她的发顶，“你只是伊莱莎。”

你是我犯下的罪孽的见证者。

（8）

无法触碰。自他离开里斯本，幽灵就一直陪在他的身边，谢伊几乎都快要习惯了——几乎。

他无法触碰伊莱莎。她会笑，也会哭，会在目睹他杀人时表现出惊恐，也会在他陷入沉默时想方设法让他振作起来。但谢伊比任何人都清楚，她早已死去，在最美好的年纪，死于他所制造出的炼狱灾难中。

到底是什么时候开始，很想去抱抱她呢？

只是遗憾，朝夕相处几乎五年时光，始终触不可及。如雾水般凉丝丝的触感，永远无法碰到她。

在他最低落的时光，也是那双没有温度、没有实体的小手，轻柔地抚上他的脸，将噩梦驱散。

“我可以抱你吗？”只有一次，借着醉意，他将这个问题问了出来。

“啊……？明明不可能做到，你怎么啦？”小姑娘倒不知所措起来。

他再次感受到幽灵小姑娘那如雾般冰冰凉凉的小手，贴上他因酒劲而更加滚烫的额头。

他清醒过来，像是被当头浇了一桶冷水，满腔炙热滚烫的血瞬间冷却。就连酒意也消散不少。

谢伊想要一把抓过她的手，他指节捏得发白，可什么也没抓住。

伊莱莎微张着嘴，望着突然颓下去的烂醉的男人，什么也说不出口。她小心地张开手臂，让自己虚抱住他。

“你真是喝醉了，你早就抱住我了。”

（9）

这次的目的地指向北极。那也是伊莱莎从未见过的新奇景象。

如果他不能阻止刺客触碰神器……那至少，发生在杳无人烟的北极的大地震，不会再造成无辜之人的死亡。谢伊是这样想的。伊莱莎意识不到圣殿方与刺客方的博弈，她只知道两点：绝对不能再引发一场地震；还有，北极真有意思！冰封的世界。

她飘到莫林根桅杆上，只为了离那绚丽的极光再近一些。谢伊掌舵时，耳边少了那时刻充满好奇的声音，清静多了。

夜深人静，船员都歇息时，她站在甲板上眺望着远处海面，清冷的月光洒下银白色的光，穿透了她半透明的身躯。谢伊从船舱里出来时，看到的就是这样一副画面。她寂静无言，仿佛要融入这片银白色的光芒中，消失不见。他下意识向她的背影伸出手，又放下，轻咳一声。

伊莱莎仿佛从梦中惊醒一般，回过头来，脸上只有木然的神色。有那么一瞬间，谢伊觉得她的的确确是个被囚禁于过往的鬼魂。在看见他的刹那，鬼魂又露出了属于小姑娘的明亮笑容。

活生生，活灵活现的笑容。

“看什么呢？”谢伊问。

“看晚上的海呀。”她的手虚搭在栏杆上，“危险”地探出半个身子，实际上她没有实体的身躯完全没有危险。“反正我又不用睡觉。”

“你的小舟……能开回里斯本吗？”伊莱莎出神地望着遥远的海平线，“带我回去看看嘛。”

谢伊纠正道：“说过很多次了，莫林根是‘船’，不是‘舟’，但她现在不适合穿越大洋。等北美刺客的事情有一个了结……我可以带你回去。只用买一张船票。”

“你真好！”幽灵小姑娘快乐地围着他飘来飘去，这让谢伊露出一个无奈的笑。“说好了，一定要带我回去，一定！那时就算你们大团长又让你去忙这忙那，你也要赶紧带着我先跑！等我们上了船，你们大团长也追不上来啦——”

谢伊只是望着她那快要满溢出的兴奋，最终还是没能做出一个保证。事实上，就连他自己也不确定：我真的做好面对里斯本的准备了吗？

他不会停留在徒劳的愧疚中止步不前，但有些事情决不能被遗忘。他背负着的罪孽——像伊莱莎一样、在迷茫与恐惧中不明不白地失去生命的人有成千上万。

即使伊莱莎不将死亡与毁灭归罪于他，这也不意味着他真的毫无罪过。

（10）

一切就快要画上句点。

即使伊莱莎告诉他，当年在悬崖上开枪的那个人并不是连恩，而是维纶德里骑士。时至今日，他们的隔阂也无法消除：背叛，死亡，诸如此类。在争执中，连恩不慎触动了北极神殿中稳定地层的神器。

那发生得太突然了。谢伊甚至来不及发出一个音节。随着神器的消散，他看见他面前的幽灵的身躯也变得支离破碎。她的消失几乎是一瞬间发生的事情，就连伊莱莎自己也没能反应过来。

就像她迷迷糊糊，还没来得及记住痛苦就成为了幽灵；她的离去也是迷迷糊糊，连一声道别也来不及说出口。

是神器造成的契机吗？他没有时间去惊讶，去悲伤。脚下的地面开始晃动、破碎，头顶的冰块纷纷砸落，北极神殿即将坍塌。那是地震，他唯一庆幸的是这儿没有居民。不要再有无辜之人死去了。

谢伊没能阻止这场地震，也没能留住伊莱莎。

从北极返程的路上，没有人能看出谢伊的异样，他一如既往地应对着肯威大团长的命令。海尔森·肯威脸上看不出什么，或许对谢伊是赞许的。即使经历了挚友的身亡，他依然忠诚的执行着命令，愿意为了先行者之盒耗费许多年光阴。

况且这位得力的下属再也没再时常自言自语了。说实话，海尔森·肯威一开始还对他的精神状况存有怀疑。

伊莱莎彻底消失了。谢伊想，这……没什么的，她还徘徊在这个世界本身就违背了规则，也许回归应有的秩序，才是她应该有的结局。再也没有一个吵闹的声音打破寂静了，他终于能安静地，一个人好好待着。不会再有人提醒他当年的噩梦。

没人能看出谢伊的异样，就连吉斯特也没能。众人反而觉得，寇马克大师总算正常了不少，他不再对着一片虚空久久地愣神，夜深人静时也不会再在角落自言自语。

这些年幽灵的陪伴仿佛一场梦，是只有谢伊自己才知晓的一场梦。日子久了，谢伊几乎能说服自己，幽灵只是他的愧疚心所臆造出来的幻觉。如今北美兄弟会已经基本削弱，这份对于里斯本大地震的愧疚与悔恨便减轻不少，他臆造出来的幽灵小姑娘自然也就消失了。

……不是这样的，不是这样的。

伊莱莎真真切切地活过。她曾经也是一个有血有肉的女孩儿，喜欢鲜花，喜欢红色的裙子，会为从涉足过的海洋而感到兴奋不已。她会为他司空见惯的极光发出惊呼，她会为一条美丽的鲸鱼而着迷。她会闹小脾气，会嫌弃他的一身酒气，她从来没有开口说过原谅，她会在他低落难过之时给他一个触碰不到的拥抱，冷得像北冰洋的海水。

这个梦境彻底醒来，是一条白鲸跃出水面，在莫林根前方划出一道美丽的弧线。

谢伊即刻转过头，脱口而出：“快看，是白鲸——”

他突兀地止住了尾音，身后空无一人。而吉斯特站在他旁边哈哈大笑，拍着他的肩。“得了，船长，需要准备捕鲸小船吗？”

在这一刻，谢伊才意识到，伊莱莎真的消失了。

（11）

谢伊终于踏上里斯本的土地，那已经是将近十年后的事情。

为了寻找先行者之盒，他驶着莫林根去过许多地方，也去过欧洲大陆的许多国度。葡萄牙，以及它的国都里斯本，终究避无可避。线索指引向这儿，即使会像过去数年一般徒劳无功，他也必须亲自去一趟。

无论是当年的大地震，亦或是那个来自里斯本的亡灵，都是谢伊不想去触碰的记忆。

大地震的阴霾已经过去许多年，这座城市早就恢复了以往的生机。平和，宁静，就像伊莱莎口中描述那般美丽——但再也没有当年的繁荣。国都的大地震彻底挫伤了这个位于伊比利亚半岛的航海国度。

至少，这儿已经看不出当年的伤痕。谢伊就像一个再普通不过的异乡旅人，行走在里斯本砖石铺就的街道上。

他试图拼凑出记忆中伊莱莎给他讲述的、她的家所在的街道地图。可这座城市被摧毁得太过刻骨铭心，谢伊发现他再也找不到伊莱莎原本的家。也许那条街道已经改名，也许她家坍塌的房屋已被夷为平地，成为另一座新的建筑。

就跟曾经那个幽灵小姑娘一样，消失得彻彻底底。

里斯本的确很美。那是伊莱莎即使变成魂体，也心心念念想要回的故乡。在那个银白色月光洒满莫林根甲板的夜晚，他曾向伊莱莎保证，等一切结束后就带她回来。

他食言了。她也食言了。

谢伊行至广场时，鸽群正拍打着翅膀，落在地上。

穿着红裙子的小女孩迈着小短腿，追逐着鸽子。她也不在乎能不能追到，只是笑着，奔跑着。跑累了，便蹲在路边，摘几棵蒲公英，呼呼地吹着。

他看着那孩子追逐着鸽群，一头撞在他腿上。小女孩抬起小脸，捂着额头泫然欲泣。恍惚间，谢伊觉得……伊莱莎小时候应该也是长着这副模样的。

那孩子泛着泪花，依然朝他露出了一个大大的笑容，朝他说了声对不起——一颗新牙还没长好呢。她转身跑走，继续去追着鸽群，红色裙摆被风扬起，像盛开的花。

蒲公英被风吹散，飞扬在里斯本的街道，即使是无法磨灭的伤痕也会过去，一切早已迎来新生。


End file.
